Whatever
ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy is an Australian YouTube channel, and is an original television program, which began between October 29, 2015 and September 20, 2016 on Nine Aspect Channel. However, it was launched as the main channel of YouTube on September 21, 2016 after the cancellation of the show. The channel uploads many videos and has much content. MarComm TV (former) 2012–2015 MarComm TV was launched during May 2012 as a YouTube channel. However, the channel closed itself down in September 2015 to make room for ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy, that began 1 year later. All of MarComm's videos (as well as his channel) were deleted off his parents because he was told NOT to go on YouTube. Australian Broadcasting Corp. The Lissajous Curve Thingy 2015 (early prototype) As of September 2015, Marcomm TV was closed. This was an early prototype for ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy as Australian Broadcasting Corporation The Lissajous Curve Thingy. ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy 2015–2018 After absence of 2 months in a year, Nine Aspect Channel premiered ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy on October 29, 2015 as a television program. However, it was fully launched on September 21, 2016 as the main YouTube channel. This logo features the 1974 ABC logo from Australia, which sits on top of the upper text that says "ABC", and the lower text that says "The Lissajous Curve Thingy" sits at the bottom of it. The font was Arial. 2016–present As of October 9, 2016, the middle text that says "ABC" has been removed with a brand new "Worm From Heaven" ID. This was only used as an alternate logo on ID's until the text has changed to capitals in July 2017. To commemorate the channel's 1st birthday the original text was bought back in the ID on September 21, 2017. From February 20, 2018, the logo is still being used as a production company. 2018–present On November 16, 2017, ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy announced its all new logo with the continuous ABC symbol, and brand new text in all capitals that use Antonio, rather than Arial. The logo was revealed on December 15, 2017 and took effect on February 20, 2018, right after Presidents Day and Washington's Birthday and during the launch of a new sports channel, L.J. Sport. The slogan was also changed to "Look for me anytime on social media". Alternate logo As of March 2018, the text that says "ABC" wasn't been added on both Home Entertainment and Home Video divisions (except for the DVD counterpart). Instead, it was removed to make more room for the 2 bottom texts and the logo just looks like the other logo from the production counterpart. See also * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Digital * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Productions * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Films * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Enterprises * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Home Entertainment * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy DVD * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy In Reverse * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy In G-Major * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Television External links * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPZxW3sMNtU6JJyy2s3BLkA Category:The Lissajous Curve Thingy Company Category:ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy